Vive la correspondance !
by Himlia
Summary: La correspondance amène parfois à passer du temps chez son correspondant, c'est le cas pour moi. Je viens de passer un mois au Japon. Tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment c'est que je n'oublierais surement jamais ce séjour... Oh non... J'en ris encore! Vous voulez que je vous raconte ?
1. Prologue

Hey ! Me voilà avec un nouveau projet, enfin nouveau… Depuis le temps que je travaille dessus (malgré une pause énorme)… Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira, ce n'est que le prologue mais j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie d'en avoir plus. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Franchement je vais vous dire. Quand je suis arrivée chez mon correspondant… Je ne m'attendais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à ça !

Dans les mails qu'on s'envoyaient j'avais ressenti un caractère très fort. Celui de quelqu'un qui impose le respect, du genre asocial mais populaire-contre son gré- et très intelligent. Avec ce qu'il écrivait j'avais aussi compris qu'il était fort au combat… Sur ces points je ne m'étais absolument pas trompée. Je m'étais d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi une personne comme lui m'écrivait, après tout moi tout ce que j'ai c'est un sale caractère.

Il faut peut-être que je me présente non ? Mon nom est Kalia Lemaitre, je suis française, 15 ans. Je suis brune -cheveux longs- avec des yeux marron, myope donc avec des lunettes. Aucune particularité physique; ni trop grand ni trop petite, ni maigre ni grosse. Je me démarque juste un peu par mon caractère comme je l'ai dit plus tôt : réservé et impénétrable selon ma famille; folle avec des pulsions violentes, rancunière, toujours prête à aider, sadique, bizarre et amusante selon mes amis; qui porte un masque qui tombera un jour selon des personnes extérieures. J'ai un style vestimentaire qui m'est propre sans pour autant être excentrique. Passionnée par la culture asiatique et plus particulièrement du Japon, c'est de là qu'est venu mon souhait d'apprendre le japonais à mes 12 ans.

C'est sur un site spécialisé dans la correspondance internationale que j'ai pris contact avec lui. J'allais avoir 13 ans et lui venait tout juste d'avoir 15 ans. Au bout de deux ans de conversation on m'a proposé de passer un mois au Japon en habitant avec lui, inversement pour plus tard. Avec son accord et celui de ma famille j'ai accepté sans attendre.

C'est ce mois, réservé de surprises, de gros coups de frayeurs, d'énorme fou rire à m'en mettre en danger, ainsi que bien d'autres choses qui ont rendu ce séjour inoubliable que je souhaite vous faire partager. D'ailleurs si avec ce que je vous ai dit au début sur lui vous imaginer –comme moi avant de le rencontrer en chair et en os- un homme qui semble parfait en dehors de son caractère asocial et doué en tout… Eh bien vous vous trompez lourdement ! Foi de Kalia, correspondante d'Hibari Kyoya !

* * *

Vous en dites quoi ? Ai-je attiré votre attention ? Dites-le-moi dans une review ! Pour ce qui est de mes autres fics (je sais que pour certains d'entre vous vous les attendez depuis un moment) c'est presque prêt, si tout se passe bien les deux arriverons dans la semaine.


	2. Premier jour !

Salut tout le monde. Je me rends compte que je prends largement mon temps pour écrire un chapitre et ce peu importe la fic… Il faudrait que je songe à me réimposer un rythme !

Je suis désolée si ce chapitre vous semble un peu mou mais c'est la mise en place, l'arrivée, alors il y a beaucoup de narration, ça devrait se dynamiser d'avantage au prochain chapitre mais là c'est la découverte. D'ailleurs si je fais des erreurs par rapport à ce que je raconte n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

**/!\ Important :** Quand c'est en _italique_ les personnages parle en _français_, sinon c'est du japonais. A ce propos, les fautes quand Kalia parle sont volontaire ! On ne parle pas du jour au lendemain nickel une langue étrangère, j'espère arriver à effacer ça au fur et à mesure des chapitres le plus discrètement possible.

C'est tout, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le moteur du taxi tourne encore, les paysages défilent et mes yeux sont lourds.

Je suis fatigué, il n'est que 9 heures du matin ici. Le temps de vol entre Japon et France est déjà très long mais en plus il y a le décalage horaire de 8h entre les deux qui n'aide pas. Heureusement pour moi je résiste bien face au sommeil. Vive les nuits blanches à surfer sur internet … Au moins je sais que je n'aurais pas de mal à dormir ce soir.

Je baille et aperçois enfin le panneau indiquant « Namimori ». Ces deux heures de taxi –de l'aéroport à ici- ne m'ont pas aidées à me maintenir éveillée. A tel point que le chauffeur doit me signaler que nous sommes arrivés pour que je remarque enfin que nous sommes à l'arrêt, face à une grande maison traditionnelle qui à dut subir quelques retouches je pense et qui est entourée d'un magnifique jardin.

Je m'étire un bon coup, histoire de me réveiller un peu, puis sort de la voiture.

Alors que le chauffeur m'aide à décharger mes valises du coffre, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre sur mon correspondant. Je n'ai eu qu'une seule photo de lui, d'ailleurs il faisait la tête dessus, mais je le reconnais sans problème. Une tête ronde avec une tignasse bien noire, un visage avec des traits assez fin et une expression… complètement inexpressive. Je pensais que c'était un effet de lumière sur la photo mais il a vraiment une peau très pale. Pour le reste je le découvre. Dans l'ensemble il est vraiment fin -je vais être jalouse- mais semble légèrement musclé –ok je le suis-, je le trouve plutôt beau garçon.

Une fois qu'il est arrivé à ma hauteur je remarque qu'il fait bien au moins 5 centimètres de plus que moi, et aussi que ses yeux font encore plus métallisés qu'en photo.

\- Je vais t'en porter quelques-unes. se propose-t-il.

Bonjour à toi aussi cher correspondant c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer en chair et en os… J'aurais aimé lui répondre cela mais je suis trop fatiguée pour m'amuser à énerver quelqu'un alors je me contente de ceci :

\- Merci.

Le chauffeur de taxis, ayant été payé, s'en va après nous avoir salués poliment, nous laissant tous les deux. Kyoya se dirige vers sa maison, je lui emboite le pas, les valises sont toutes en main donc pas besoin de faire un deuxième tour.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois en entrant. Il y a un sorte de giclure rouge sur le mur droit de l'entré, quelque chose me dis que ce n'est pas du ketchup… Sur les deux murs –qui d'ailleurs sont bien abimés- on peut aussi remarquer plusieurs trous absolument pas naturel.

Je me déchausse s'en dire un mot puis suis Kyoya tout en me demandant ce qui a bien pu se passer ici. Je cligne à nouveau des yeux plusieurs fois en arrivant dans ce que je suppose être le salon.

C'est pas possible, je rêve. Je suis encore dans le taxi et je dors ! Ça peut être que ça !

Honnêtement c'est presque impossible à décrire. La pièce est grande et c'est un véritable capharnaüm ! Si le parquet est épargné -niveau trou- les murs semblent encore avoir souffert et il y a deux fenêtres de brisées.

J'arrive à distinguer un canapé sous un tas de vêtements impressionnant ainsi qu'une télé en face… qui semble avoir été transpercé par quelque chose. Une bibliothèque où j'ignore comment quelqu'un pourrais trouver le livre qu'il souhaite dedans. Tout et n'importe quoi par terre… Seule la table un peu plus loin semble épargnée malgré le nombre de papiers étalés sur cette première.

Je ne parle même pas de la cuisine que j'ai cru entre-apercevoir. Mon correspondant ne semble absolument pas gêné, il me dit même :

\- C'est un peu en désordre ne fait pas attention.

Je le regarde, les yeux en soucoupe comme si j'avais vu un elfe passer devant moi en faisant des claquettes sur le dos d'une licorne verte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer pour moi-même :

\- _Un peu ? Si ma mère était là elle ferait une crise cardiaque._

Il me jette un regard interrogateur, il n'a pas dû comprendre et c'est tant mieux.

Il m'emmène jusqu'à la pièce qui va me servir de chambre. Je soupire de soulagement en y entrant, elle n'est pas très grande mais a été épargnée. On y dépose mes affaires et Kyoya me fait signe. Je suppose qu'il veut me faire visiter le reste de la maison.

C'est le cas…

La tornade n'a pas épargné le reste de la maison. Il y a toujours autant de trous dans les murs, certaines salles n'ont plus d'électricité et la douche ne fonctionne plus –depuis ce matin apparemment. Il m'interdit d'aller dans deux pièces : celle de ses parents, qui ne sont quasiment jamais là apparemment, et la sienne. Bon je n'ai pas regardé en détail, j'en ai déjà suffisamment vu.

\- Merci pour visite. le remerciais-je.

Il hoche la tête et pars vers le salon. De mon côté je décide d'aller m'installer dans ma nouvelle chambre.

Deux heures plus tard une odeur désagréable que je connais me parvient aux narines. L'odeur me rappelle la première fois que j'ai essayé de faire des cookies, j'avais failli mettre le feu à la maison…

Le feu !

J'ouvre à peine ma porte que de la fumée noire m'aveugle. Tout en me dirigeant comme je peux vers la cuisine j'ouvre les fenêtres –non cassées- sur mon chemin, évitant aussi le maximum de débris par terre.

\- Saleté de steak je vais vous mordre à mort.

Où la phrase qui ne fallait pas dire, même si j'ai pas très bien compris la fin, alors que je venais d'atteindre la cuisine. J'ai éclaté de rire.

Kyoya était devant une poêle où se trouvait ce que je supposais être deux steaks, désormais carbonisés. Si ce n'était que ça ! Il était en train de « menacer » ces pauvres -ancien- bouts de viande avec ce que je suppose être un de ses fameux tonfas.

Je tousse et je pleure à cause de la fumée qui me pique les yeux mais je continue de rire. Mauvaise idée. J'ai à peine le temps de voir Kyoya se retourner qu'un tonfa me frôle et va se planter dans le mur derrière moi.

J'ai loupé plusieurs battements de cœur là, non ?

\- Herbivore.

Euh… Traduction ? Merde, j'ai lu plein de fois ce mot, ça revenait souvent dans ses mails.

Pendant que je cherchais désespérément ce que signifiais ce mot je me faisais tuer par son regard. Puis sa signification me vint :

\- J'ai image de personne qui aime manger de l'herbe ?

Je le vois arquer un sourcil, il semble surpris de ma réponse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

\- J'ai dit une bêtise ?

Pas de réponse.

Comme aucun de nous deux ne bouge, que Kyoya n'a toujours pas arrêté le feu sous ce qui est carbonisé, je décide d'agir à sa place sous ses yeux suspicieux. Je vais simplement stopper le feu sous la poêle et ouvrir les fenêtres pour rendre l'air plus respirable.

-Tu fais souvent brûler ta nourriture ?

Je loupe d'autres battements de cœur, son deuxième tonfa me frôle. Kyoya va le récupérer puis se retourne pour me mitrailler du regard.

\- Parle de ça à quelqu'un et je te mords à mort.

\- Hein ?

J'ai mal compris ? J'ai encore des progrès à faire en japonais. De gros même.

Kyoya continue de me fusiller du regard. Honnêtement je ne sais plus quoi faire pour apaiser la situation. Il a l'air très énervé et à mon avis ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se fâcher avec lui, surtout dès le premier jour.

Je cherche désespérément une idée en regardant tout autour de moi, la première qui me vient à l'esprit est celle-ci :

\- Je peux faire la cuisine si toi veux.

Et hop un sourcil relevé ! Il continue de me regarder mais a rangé ses tonfas je ne sais où. Je prends ça pour un moment de réflexion personnelle. En tous cas, s'il me fixe comme ça à chaque que je dis ou fais quelque chose de travers ça va vitre être lourd, je risque aussi de m'énerver rapidement je pense.

\- Très bien.

Il s'en va.

D'accord. Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. Une minute ! J'ai aucune connaissance en cuisine ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de proposer ça, bon dans un sens j'ai pas trop envie de manger du cramé tous les jours.

Alors que j'allais l'appeler j'entends la sonnerie au niveau de l'entrée retentir puis quelqu'un entrer juste après. Par curiosité je vais voir.

C'est une femme, dans la trentaine, brune, japonaise vu les trait de son visage. Elle porte une tenue qui semble être faite pour être salie. Elle soupire en retirant ses chaussures puis relève la tête, me remarquant ainsi. Elle a l'air surprise.

Je la salue poliement pendant que Kyoya arrive à sa hauteur. Il semble lui donner des ordres auxquels je ne comprends rien, il finit par se tourner vers moi pour me dire de qui il s'agit :

\- _Femme de ménage._ Je vais faire ma ronde.

Heureusement qu'il l'a dit en français je ne crois j'aurais pas compris qui c'était sinon.

Il part et mon regard se pose sur la femme, j'ai d'un coup beaucoup de respect pour elle. S'occuper de cette maison ne doit pas être simple. Elle se présente :

\- Je suis Ishii Asako. Je passe 3 fois par semaine. Ne vous occupez pas de moi.

Le temps que j'assimile la nouvelle elle a déjà commencé. 3 fois par semaine ? Comment il fait pour mettre autant de bazar en si peu de temps ?

Alors que je tentais d'imaginer comment une chose pareille était possible un détail bien plus important me revint : J'allais devoir faire la cuisine pendant tout mon séjour.

Je rejoins donc ma chambre pour en sortir mon ordinateur portable. Pour m'envoyer des mails il doit bien avoir internet chez lui, non ? Non. Ce mec est un mystère complet. Bon je craquerais le réseau internet des voisins plus tard. Pas question de passer un mois sans internet ! Bref, je suis censée faire comment moi maintenant ?

Je sors en soupirant de ma chambre et croise alors Asako, elle est train de ramasser les débris dans le couloir. J'y pense, c'est peut-être elle ma solution.

\- Heu, pardon ?

Elle relève la tête, me regardant avec surprise, apparemment étonnée que je lui parle.

\- Oui ?

Je cherche mes mots quelques secondes avant de lui expliquer :

\- J'ai dit Kyoya que je m'occupe de la cuisine pendant mon séjour ici. Je ne connais pas ce que lui aime et je ne suis pas très… utile ? En cuisine. Vous pouvoir m'aidez ?

\- Je peux. A condition de m'aider à nettoyer ce qui s'appelle la cuisine dans cette maison.

\- Merci.

Je soupire de soulagement. Elle jette le sac plein de débris dans un coin et me rejoint. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à son état à cause de la fumée tout à l'heure.

\- Il revient dans environ une heure. C'est le temps qu'on a pour nettoyer et préparer quelque chose. m'indique Asako.

J'hoche la tête et on se met au boulot, elle me dit de faire la vaisselle et qu'elle s'occupe du reste. J'y passe une demi-heure. Certains « truc » son tellement incrusté que je dois frotter comme une folle pour enlever la crasse.

\- Il fait jamais la vaisselle ?

\- Non.

Sérieux ?

\- C'est vous qui faites alors ?

\- Seulement quand j'ai un peu de temps sur la fin.

Je comprends mieux l'entassement, avec le boulot qu'elle a déjà à effectuer elle ne doit pas avoir le temps pour ce genre de choses. En tout cas, Asako n'a pas chômé pendant ma vaisselle. Elle a regroupé tout ce qui trainait sur les meubles pour les mettre sur la table. Jeter tout ce qui doit l'être, un sac entier pour cela d'ailleurs. Nettoyer –désincruster- tous les meubles de la cuisine et les plaques électriques. Lorsque j'ai fini ma part de travail elle regardait à l'intérieur du frigo –pas très rempli- et à en sortir des aliments.

\- Bon on devrait être capable de faire quelque chose correctement. Lorsque tu es dans l'urgence fais simple. Du riz et de la viande suffise avec lui. Toujours saignante la viande par contre, compris ?

Réception des informations effectuées. Analyse en cours. Compréhension des informations. Elle a dit ça trop rapidement à mon gout… Bon j'ai compris le plus important quand même. J'hoche la tête et on s'y met. Asako m'explique tranquillement comment faire. Difficile de faire plus simple, mais sachant que j'ai cuisiné que des pâtes dans ma vie c'est très bien qu'elle m'explique. J'en profite pour en apprendre plus sur elle :

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous ici ?

\- 3 ans.

\- 3ans ? La maison a toujours été aussi…

Elle soupire.

\- Malheureusement oui.

\- Ces parents sont là jamais ?

\- Ils reviennent de temps en temps mais toujours à l'improviste.

\- A quoi ?

\- Par surprise.

\- Ah ! Donc ils savent pour la maison.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu verras peut-être.

Elle parle autant que son employeur celle-ci… A moins qu'elle ait juste peur que je reparle de notre conversation avec Kyoya après :

\- J'ai pas l'intention de parler nos conversations à Kyoya vous savez.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Dans le mille ! L'adulte qui a peur de l'ado, c'est pas mal ça. Je me demande pourquoi… Quelque chose me dit que je vais l'apprendre pendant mon séjour.

Préparer le repas a pris 15 minutes. Nous laissant donc le temps donc le même temps pour finir de nettoyer et ranger le reste. L'ambiance entre nous s'est améliorée d'un coup et nous avons pu parler tranquillement. J'ai l'impression que l'image que je lui donnais a changé.

Au moment où la cuisine ressemble enfin à une cuisine j'entends un craquement sinistre et sonore.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ah, il est rentré.

Un cri de douleur suit mais Asako ne semble pas surprise. Au contraire elle va mettre la table sans s'en préoccuper. Une fois finit elle soupire à nouveau devant ma tête inquiète.

\- Tu t'y habitueras.

Je suis censé m'habituer à des cris de douleur quand mon correspondant rentre ? Original. Bref Kyoya est rentré pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je sursaute légèrement lorsque je vois qu'il est face à nous et qu'il mitraille du regard son employé. C'est quoi encore le problème ?

\- Herbivore ton travail.

\- Je me suis occupée de nettoyer la cuisine.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais ordonné.

Oh. Visiblement je l'ai mise dans la merde. Il a l'air prêt à la frapper, faut que je rattrape.

\- C'est moi qui lui a demandé.

Il se tourne vers moi et me fixe, il attend visiblement que j'explique. Bon je suppose que je dois me lancer alors :

\- Euh… Eh bien… J'ai besoin que la cuisine soit propre pour… cuisiner. Donc euh… j'ai demandé à Asakao-san m'aider à rendre propre.

Il semble se calmer et réfléchir, il me fixe encore quelque secondes avant de retourner vers Asako et lui ordonner :

\- Tout à intérêt à être finit à votre départ.

\- Je l'aiderais c'est à de moi cause.

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas à l'aider, elle est payée pour ça.

\- Mais !

\- Non.

J'avais déjà compris avant de venir qu'il avait une personnalité du type : bien chiant, mais à ce point-là ça dépasse ce que je pouvais imaginer. J'ai aussi un sale caractère et foi de Kalia je vais lui faire comprendre ! Nan mais oh ! C'est pas mon père ! Je l'aide si j'ai envie !

Je fais la tête durant tout le repas. Heureusement pour lui il ne s'est pas plaint de ce que « j'ai » préparé, j'aurais pété un câble sinon. Je débarrasse la table puisqu'il ne semble pas vouloir le faire. Je vais au moins alléger le travail d'Asako quand Kyoya est là.

Une fois cela fait je retourne dans ma chambre dans l'intention d'aller craquer la connexion internet de la maison d'à côté, tache étant devenue une question de survie depuis mon arrivée. Une maison sans internet au Japon c'est déjà original mais qui, en plus, à son habitant qui a une correspondante qu'il à contacté par un site internet là je demande explication.

Ma meilleure amie m'ayant déjà montré comment faire, une fois seulement, je prends un peu plus d'une heure à retrouver comment faire. Bon attention à ce Kyoya ou les voisins ne le remarque pas, à mon avis ils n'apprécieraient pas.

Je passe ensuite voir Kyoya dans le salon. Il est désormais habillé de son uniforme, j'avais oublié qu'il ratait une matinée de cours pour m'accueillir. De ce qu'il m'a expliquer il est le devenu les sous-directeur du collège Namimori et suit ses cours de lycéen à distance. Pourquoi il continue à mettre l'uniforme du coup, j'en sais rien. Je lui dis ce que je meurs d'envie de faire depuis que j'ai posé les pieds au Japon.

\- Kyoya je sors.

Je le vois se figer et me regarder, une pointe d'étonnement mêlée à de l'énervement est visible dans ses yeux. C'est bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dis comme bêtise ?

\- Hibari.

Hein ? Pourquoi il me dit son nom de famille ?

La petite ampoule dans ma tête s'illumine. J'ai compris

\- Ah désolé, France on a pas l'habitude de dire le nom de famille pour se parler. Ca fait étrange.

Il pourrait pas parler au lieu de toujours mitrailler les gens du regard sérieux ? Il était plus causant par mails. J'attends encore un peu qu'il ne retourne à ses activités. Bon. Visiblement je peux continuer de l'appeler par son prénom. Enfin je suppose…

Je pars donc me balader, la ville est assez grande mais il y a peu de chance que je me perde. Je repère rapidement deux trois magasins qui ont l'air sympas et surtout l'épicerie la plus proche. Je remarque aussi quelques personnes étranges, par exemple un gars avec une chemise à motif de vache se faisant courser par une fille tenant dans ses mains des plats à l'allure étrange qui avait l'air furieuse.

Plus tard, en passant par une zone résidentielle, j'ai réussi à faire un bond d'au moins un mètre à cause d'une explosion qui venait de la maison devant laquelle je passais. Je crois que je vais éviter de repasser par-là dans l'avenir.

Finalement je finis par arriver à un petit parc, je décide de flâner un peu dedans. Le terrain est presque vide, il y a juste un petit garçon de 8/9 ans a vu d'œil, il porte une grande écharpe et joue dans le sable.

Je vais m'asseoir sur un banc pas loin et profite du calme. D'ailleurs ce calme est plutôt étrange, je m'attendais à voir plus d'enfant ici vu l'heure. Puis je me souviens qu'on est lundi et en période scolaire, donc logiquement cet enfant devrait être à l'école.

Piquée par la curiosité je m'approche doucement et m'accroupie à côté de lui. Il sursaute en me voyant, il a l'air effrayé, je me demande pourquoi. Je fais si peur que ça ?

\- Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

Son regard change, il semble plus calme depuis qu'il m'a littéralement dévisagée pendant que je lui ai posé cette question.

\- Non, je ne vais pas à l'école.

\- Ah ? C'est étrange.

\- Tu n'y vas pas non plus apparemment. me répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

Je pouffe légèrement, il marque un point. Il recommence à faire je ne sais quoi avec le sable mais fronce les sourcils.

\- Je suis française. Ici pour un mois. Je vais au collège la semaine prochaine.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, tu as un accent étrangé. me sourit-il. J'aime bien les français, ils sont gentils.

\- Tu connais des français ? Tu essayes faire quoi ?

\- Oui certains m'ont aidé lorsque j'ai eu des problèmes en Italie. J'essaye de faire un tunnel.

\- En Italie ? Je vais aider je sais faire.

\- Oui je suis italien, pas japonais. Merci.

\- Oh. De rien, j'ai habitude des enfants, ma mère est nourrice. Tu t'appelles ?

\- Fûta de la Stella. Et toi ?

\- Kalia Lemaitre. Je suis ici depuis aujourd'hui.

\- Bienvenue au Japon. me sourit-il encore.

\- Merci.

Sur ce je me mis à aider Fûta à faire son tunnel. On dirait vraiment un garçon simple, calme, sage et gentil, je me demande bien quelques types de problèmes il a bien pu avoir en Italie.

Quoi qu'il en soit on a fini par faire plein d'autre construction avant que je m'en rende compte, je ne pensais pas m'amuser comme ça. On a aussi continué à discuter un peu de tout et de rien. Il me corrige lorsque je fais dans erreurs quand je parle, je pense avoir faire quelque progrès grâce à lui.

Finalement d'autre enfants ont fini par arriver et ont leur a laissé la place.

\- Merci Kalia j'ai passé un bon après-midi grâce à toi.

\- De rien je me suis bien amusée aussi.

\- Comme je t'aime bien j'ai envie de t'aider, pose moi une question, n'importe laquelle. Je pourrais peut-être y répondre.

Une question ? Je ne sais pas. Ah tiens si j'ai une idée et ça m'aiderai vraiment.

\- Je pense que toi puisses répondre mais… Quel plat Hibari Kyoya aime le plus ?

\- Hibari ? Tu le connais ? semble-t-il surpris.

\- C'est mon correspondant je t'ai un peu parlé lui. lui expliquai-je en me grattant la joue.

\- Vraiment ? Wah ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une correspondante. Pour ta question j'ai déjà fait un classement là-dessus.

\- Un classement ?

\- Oui je suis capable de faire n'importe quels classements, et ils sont à 100% fiable. Il suffit que j'entre en contact avec la planète ranking.

Et il me dit ça tout sourire, je crois que je retire ce que j'ai dit plus tôt sur lui, ce gosse est carrément bizarre. Gentil mais bizarre.

\- Attends je vais chercher où je l'ai marqué.

Je le vois donc sortir un énorme… livre ? Cahier ? Encyclopédie ? D'où est-ce qu'il sort un truc aussi gros ? Ah j'oubliais… Bienvenue au Japon Kalia, pays de l'étrangeté. Bon ça dépasse l'entendement là.

\- Ah voilà c'est ici. Son plat classé n°1 est le hamburger.

\- Le hamburger ? Tu es sûr ? demandai-je étonné.

\- Aucun doute. Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus.

\- D'accord. Merci.

\- Je dois partir, la mama doit m'attendre. Au revoir Kalia-onee-san.

\- Au revoir Fûta.

Je suis légèrement surprise, j'avais oublié qu'au Japon certain enfant appelais comme ça les plus grand qu'il appréciait. Cet enfant à beau être italien à la base, le Japon l'a quand même influencé.

Bon. Le hamburger. Ça doit pas être très compliqué à faire, hors de question que j'achète tout préparé, bizarrement je le vois pas manger des plats de ce type, alors je me fie à mon instinct.

17h. Ça me laisse largement le temps de rentrer, de regarder la recette sur internet, de faire les courses et de préparer le repas.

Je rentre donc, je trouve rapidement la recette mais beaucoup moins ce qu'il faut pour la réaliser. Je suis pas vraiment étonnée qu'il soit maigre maintenant, il n'y a quasiment rien niveau nourriture et avant mon arrivée tout devait finir carbonisé.

Je remarque une petite enveloppe sur la table ainsi qu'un mot laissé à côté, je m'empresse donc de lire.

_De l'argent si tu as besoin d'acheter de la nourriture._

Hibari

Il l'a écrit en français pour être sûr que je comprenne. Heureusement parce que, si la compréhension orale est mon point fort, la lecture de kanas ou de kanji reste un défi pour moi. Oh bien sur ça commence à venir, d'ailleurs je compte bien m'améliorer à ce niveau grâce à ce voyage. J'ai même plutôt intérêt… Tout à l'heure dans la rue quelqu'un m'a demandé si j'allais bien, j'étais resté deux minutes à fixer une enceignes de boutique, je n'arrivais pas à la lire.

Les courses se sont bien déroulées mais, mine de rien, il est déjà 18h30 lorsque je reviens chez Kyoya. C'est là qu'un autre problème se pose : à quelle heure mange-t-il ? J'imagine qu'il suffit de demander. Ne sachant pas trop où il peut être je l'appelle.

\- Kyoya ?

Pas de réponse je me demande si Ishii Asako est encore là.

\- Asako-san ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Je range les achats et décide de fouiller la maison.

Ne trouvant personne je me dirige vers une des deux seuls pièces que je n'ai pas vues durant la visite de ce matin : sa chambre. Qu'il m'a interdit d'aller voir.

Tel est ma devise dans ces situations : Les règles n'ont-elles pas été créées pour être enfreinte ? De toute manière vu ma nature curieuse je n'aurais pas tenu un mois sans aller voir, autant que ce soit maintenant et puis si il est dedans c'est sa faute ! Il n'avait qu'à me répondre tout l'heure ! Oui je me cherche des excuses. C'est toujours dans ces situations que je parle seule :

\- _Je me demande pourquoi il m'a interdit d'y entrer._

Je pose ma main sur la porte.

\- _Peut-être que c'est juste le bordel et il a honte._

Je déglutis.

\- _Ou alors il y a des cadavres !_

Je vérifie s'il n'arrive pas.

\- _A moins qu'il y entrepose des documents top-secret qu'il craint que je trouve !_

J'écoute à la porte rapidement pour savoir s'il est dedans.

\- _Peut-être qu'il séquestre quelqu'un dans sa chambre !_

Ne tenant plus j'ouvre d'un seul coup. Je ne peux alors que réagir comme cela :

\- Gyaaahah !

* * *

**Himlia :** Aller savoir pourquoi mais je suis contente de m'être arrêter ici.

**Hibari : **Herbivore.

**Himlia :** D'ailleurs ce dernier passage n'existait pas dans ma version de base.

**Hibari** *sort ses tonfas*

**Himlia :** Je me demande d'où sort l'idée que j'ai eu pour sa chambre.

**Tsunayoshi :** Cette fille est suicidaire.

**Himlia :** Tiens d'ailleurs vous pouvez essayer de deviner cette fameuse idée ! Eh qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu n'es même pas encore apparut dans l'histoire !

**Tsunayoshi :** Je passais dans le coin, mais t'inquiète pas je m'en vais avant d'être aussi mordu à mort.

**Hibari :** c'est une atteinte à la vie privé. Je vais te mordre à mort.

**Himlia :** Encore ? C'est une passion ? Ça serait vraiment sympas de laisser une review. Aller à vos claviers!


	3. Première frayeur

Hello tout le monde ! Non je ne suis pas décédée … Hum… Je prends juste mon temps nuance. Désolé ! Je galère un peu beaucoup scolairement (vive la T°S) du coup j'ai moins de temps. Et j'ai le bac blanc à la rentrée des vacances alors je me demande pourquoi je publie maintenant, mais vous plaignez pas !

Breffons, ce chapitre est plus court mais c'est principalement parce que je voulais couper ici, non pas parce que c'est la fin de la première journée, non c'est que cela me permet de redémarrer comme je veux pour le suivant qui ferra apparaître quelqu'un en particulier. (Je vous laisse essayer de deviner qui) Vous trouverez peut-être aussi une différence d'écriture entre le début et la fin, c'est normal aussi, j'avais la flemme de réécrire le début et puis si ça se trouve vous le verrez même pas !

Addaline : Merci pour ta review ^^ Tsuna plus intelligent que moi ? Je dois vraiment être débile alors quand je m'y mets. Pour ce qui est de l'apprentissage du japonais, c'est trois ans qu'elle a dans les dents Kalia (relis bien le prologue ;)), et puis quand on est vraiment passionné ça va beaucoup plus vite.

Rappel /!\ : Les fautes de Kalia quand elle parle sont volontaire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture (et bravo à addaline et Yuki kyoko-29 au passage :p)

* * *

_\- Gyaaaahahahah !_

Je mets ma main sur ma bouche pour stopper mon cri de surprise qui se transformais en fou rire. Je détourne le regard de la pièce quelques secondes, cherchant à me calmer et me persuader que j'ai mal vu. Un autre coup d'œil. Non, j'ai bien vu. Je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps je pars en fou rire.

Toute sa chambre est dans les teintes de sa couleur favorite : le violet. Un lit au milieu et une petite table basse -surement pour travailler- non loin, ainsi qu'une grande porte coulissante donnant sur le jardin. Ça c'est normal. Ce qui l'est moins c'est le nombre incalculable de peluche et de posters d'animaux absolument adorable dans toute la pièce sans qu'aucun recoin ne soit omis, vous savez ceux qui donnent juste envie de les prendre dans tes bras et de les serrer bien fort. Oiseaux, chat, lapin, panda roux, hamster, renard, koala et bien d'autre encore. Surtout des oiseaux ressemblant à des petites boules jaunes en fait…

Il y a même une espèce de petit nichoir pour un oiseau justement juste côté de son lit, d'ailleurs il semble avoir été réalisé avec beaucoup d'attention et d'affection tellement il parait douillet.

Répartis dans sa chambre il y aussi de quoi accueillir n'importe quels types d'animaux. D'ailleurs le léger renfoncement de la pièce sert littéralement de réserve à croquettes, légumes, graines et plein d'autres choses de ce genre. Il y a même le matériel pour soigner les petites blessures.

Une dernière chose que j'aperçois avant de refermer la porte de la pièce et qui me redonne envie de rire : son armoire qui est ouverte semble contenir une quantité plutôt incroyable d'uniforme scolaire.

Je referme ensuite rapidement la porte, je ris encore, j'ai intérêt à me calmer avant que Kyoya ne rentre. Une chose est sûre je ne le verrais plus jamais comme avant ! Enfin il faut que j'évite de lui montrer, sinon il va deviner que j'ai vu sa chambre alors qu'il m'a interdit d'y aller… Et honnêtement je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il va faire s'il l'apprend.

Alors que je retournais dans ma propre chambre, j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir –je suis étonnée qu'elle fonctionne toujours à ce propos. N'ayant pas été prévenu que quelqu'un devait encore passer j'hésite à aller ouvrir, après tout je ne suis pas chez moi, après réflexion j'y vais quand même. Si c'était un ennemi de Kyoya il ne sonnerait pas à la porte, et puis c'est peut-être important. J'ouvre donc et tombe face à un homme dans la quarantaine qui semble surpris de ma présence.

\- Bonjour. me salut-il poliment.

\- Euh…. Bonjour. Qui vous-être ? demandais-je gênée.

\- La plombier, j'ai été appelé ce matin. Et vous ? Asako a enfin craqué et vous la remplacez ?

\- Non…

\- Vous êtes ébéniste alors ? Électricienne ? Architecte ? Charpentier ? Couvreur ? Vitrier ? Attendez, laissez-moi deviner !

Autant dire que je ne comprenais absolument rien si ce n'est qu'il ne savait pas qui j'étais. Il continuait à parler et cela commençais sérieusement à me faire mal à la tête.

\- Une dépanneuse quelconque alors ? Vous ne pouvez qu'être ça ! Hibari-san ne tolère personne en dehors de ses parents chez lui si ce n'est pas un employé ! Non impossible…. Il n'aurait pas enfin trouvé LA personne qui lui correspond ?! Je suis content pour lui et en même temps je vous plains.

Fatiguer du flot de parole -incompréhensible pour moi- de cet homme qui ne me laissait pas en placer une, je lui fis signe de se taire pour lui dire qui j'étais.

\- Je suis sa correspondante française.

\- Vraiment ? Hibari-san ? Une correspondante ? Ahahah ! C'est le scoop de l'année ça ! Je me présente alors Okada Hiroki, le plombier attitré de cette maison. Vous êtes ici pour combien de temps ?

La voix forte de cet homme me fatiguait vraiment, en plus il parlait à un de ces vitesses…. Voyant que je n'avais rien compris il prit un débit plus lent mais avec un air d'abruti fini en faisant des grands gestes, exactement ce qui avait le don de ma taper sur les nerfs.

\- Vous ici combien temps ?

\- 1 mois. Ne parler plus moi comme là. Je suis pas abrutie. Je comprends assez bien japonais, c'est vous parler trop vite.

\- Désolé. s'excusa-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. 1mois ! On va avoir le temps de se revoir plein de fois alors ! Bon j'ai du travail je vais m'y mettre.

Je lui adresse un de mes regards noirs, voilà ce que je craignais en venant ici, que des personnes me parlent comme à un gamin de 3 ans. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de personne comme ça au collège. En plus ça me donne mal à la tête.

Je décide d'aller me mettre au calme dans ma nouvelle chambre et de regarder ce que je pourrais visiter cette semaine.

Plus tard j'entendis Kyoya rentré… Enfin, plutôt comme m'avais prévenu Asako, un cri signaler qu'il était rentré. J'eu à peine le temps de sortir de ma chambre qu'il rentrait dans la sienne, un paquet dans les bras… qui me semblais drôlement poilu.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à nouveau et de filer à toute vitesse vers la cuisine, mon ventre m'ayant rappelé l'heure qu'il était. Bien décidé à faire les fameux hamburgers – en espérant que le petit Fûta ne se soit pas trompé- je me mets sérieusement au travail. Le temps que je finisse de préparer le repas le plombier a fini son travail, c'est bien la première fois que j'entends un dépanneur dire « à bientôt » à la personne l'ayant appelé.

Kyoya devait aussi commencer à avoir faim car il était en train de mettre la table, je passe le passage ou il a rattrapé de justesse un verre qu'il avait lui-même fait tomber. Le repas. Peut-être une occasion de pouvoir réellement parler, parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on est eu une réel conversation depuis que je suis ici…

Je vis une lueur passer dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit ce que j'avais préparé. Bingo ! Fûta avait raison ! Faudrait que je le remercie un de ces jours. Maintenant reste plus qu'à savoir si je me suis royalement planté ou non, mais bon ça devrait déjà faciliter la conversation si il est de bonne humeur. Alors que je cherchais une manière de commencer, à mon grand étonnement c'est lui qui prit la parole :

\- Tu es correctement installée ?

\- Oui, merci. répondis-je en détourant les yeux.

Certes j'étais bien installée par contre l'environnement en lui-même me laissait dubitative quant à sa solidité et sa fiabilité. Sans parler de ton caractère mon cher Kyoya, je savais à peu près à quoi m'attendre mais tu es encore plus froid que ce que je pensais. Le glaçon… Je crois que je vais l'appeler comme ça.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose adresse-toi à moi.

\- D'accord.

\- Et ne t'embête plus à aller ouvrir à ces herbivores, ils savent qu'ils peuvent rentrer même si je suis en vadrouille.

\- Beaucoup encore vont venir ?

Je vis une lueur d'un autre type par rapport à tout à l'heure passer dans ses yeux, il s'était aussi arrêté de manger quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Ok. Pas de problème. Compris. Je poserais plus de question là-dessus.

\- Je te préviendrais. me répondit-il quand même.

Je hoche seulement la tête en guise de réponse. Ça va être joyeux si tous les repas se font comme ça. Aller Kyoya fait un effort ! Les pingouins dansent, les oiseaux chantent, les pandas mangent du bambou tranquillement et les petits cupidons forment des couples ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi… Bon au moins il articule bien pour que je comprenne quand il parle, il tient son rôle correctement et ne me laisse pas complètement perdu, enfin j'attends de voir, ce n'est que le premier jour.

\- Demain soir on ira au temple de Namimori.

\- _Hein ?_

\- Tu aussi là pour découvrir le Japon non ? me demande-t-il en relevant juste les yeux vers moi.

\- Oui, juste je pas penser que tu accompagnes.

\- Cela fais partie de mon rôle et de mes responsabilité, je les tiens c'est tout.

Je lui souris timidement, une corvée supplémentaire voilà ce que c'est pour lui. C'est sympa pour moi. J'entends soudain un petit bruit que j'ai l'impression de connaitre, puis un autre qui ressemble à quelque chose qui gratte un meuble. J'assimile enfin la source de bruit à ce que c'est et je ne peux m'empêcher, avec une pointe de sadisme, de demander à Kyoya :

\- Tu as un chat chez toi ?

Il s'arrête brusquement alors qu'il allait finir son repas et me fixe intensément. Non monsieur ce coup-là je vais pas me taire gentiment.

\- Non.

Mais bien sur….

\- J'ai entendu bruit chat pourtant.

\- Dehors surement.

Menteur. Je me retiens de sourire et fais semblant de le croire.

\- Tu sembles avoir une bonne ouïe.

Enfin faut dire que c'est vachement silencieux aussi ici et puis j'ai un chat chez moi, tu m'auras pas aussi facilement là-dessus. Je choisis de ne pas insister malgré une forte envie.

\- Oui, j'entendre encore chose que d'autre plus entendre à mon âge.

Le repas se finit en silence, enfin presque, si l'on oublie les légers miaulements qui me donnaient envie de rire. Surtout Kyoya qui faisait mine de ne rien entendre en fait.

La journée aurait pu se finir comme ça si, alors que je retournais à nouveau dans ma chambre, je n'avais pas aperçu le glaçon – ce nom me plait je crois- avec un chat au niveau de sa porte et que je n'avais pas légèrement ris.

Rire bien vite stoppé et transformé en stress intense lorsqu'il se rapprocha de moi, un air menaçant sur le visage.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter ça à qui que ce soit herbivore.

La menace n'est même pas cachée, je dois avoir perdu quelques couleurs et pourtant tout ce que trouve à faire mon cerveau sur le coup est de se demander : « Pourquoi herbivore ? ». Ben oui cerveau, c'est évident que c'est ça le plus important dans des moments comme celui-ci. Pourquoi je m'adresse à mon cerveau moi ? Enfin bref mon cerveau semble enfin capter la situation même si il me fait parler sans que je réfléchisse avant :

\- Il y a pas honte aimer animaux.

Il plisse un peu plus les yeux et je signe joyeusement mon arrêt de mort en rajoutant :

\- Et ta chambre doit être super pour occuper eux.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ma bêtise qu'un tonfa s'encastre à une poignée de millimètres de ma tête. Ok, cette fois je dois être blanche comme une pastille vichy. Son envie de meurtre est clairement visible. Help ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Quelle idée j'ai eu de prendre un correspondant violent moi ?

Il prit soin de me rappeler, en articulant bien tous les mots, ce que je n'avais normalement pas le droit de faire :

\- Je t'avais formellement interdit d'aller dans ma chambre.

Eh merde.

\- Ben… Je-c'est.

Un deuxième tonfa s'encastre de l'autre côté de ma tête. Pauvre mur. Hem… Bon sang j'aurai dû le savoir que je ferais la gaffe à un moment où un autre. Enfin je m'attendais pas à la faire aussi tôt, au bout de quelques heures seulement, j'ai fait fort là quand même. Bon je vais utiliser un mes talents… Le mensonge. Va y Kalia montre toi ce que tu vaux ! Voilà que je recause encore à moi-même.

\- Non j'ai rien fais !

\- Pas convaincante herbivore. Essaierais-tu de me mentir ?

\- N-non. répondis-je angoissé.

Mon cerveau –un peu débile quand il s'y met- fonctionne cette fois à plein régime, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider. Kyoya me dévisage tellement que j'ai l'impression que peu importe ce que je dis il devinera que je mens. Tant pis, j'ai commencé je vais jusqu'au bout.

L'illumination me vient juste avant que je ne lance quelque chose qui m'aurait encore un peu plus enfoncé :

-Toi m'avais dit dans un mail que tu pouvais accueillir animal dans chambre.

Il hausse un sourcil. Ah ? Aurais-je gagné un période de sursis ?

\- Que t'ai-je dis exactement ?

Ah c'est pas encore gagner. Zut. Bon le tout c'est de trouver les mots qui passeront pour vrai et qui m'amèneront là où je veux… Même si ce que je viens de lui dire est complètement faux. Je retiens un rire nerveux, là honnêtement je vois pas du tout comment faire.

\- J'attends. insista le glaçon violent.

Je vais mourir. Ah mais non ! C'est bon ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant !

\- Désolé, j'arrive trouver pas les mots.

Ce qui d'ailleurs n'est pas complètement faux d'ailleurs. J'ai la tête comme une pastèque vide actuellement, par contre elle manque pas de pépins. Pourquoi je fais une blague dans des moments comme ça !

\- Explique-toi en français alors.

\- On m'avoir conseillé de pas ici le faire.

\- Dépêche-toi herbivore incapable.

\- Ok, ok…

Eh, eh tu es tombé en plein dans ce que je voulais cher correspondant.

\- _Il s'avère qu'il y a déjà 4 mois ou plus s'y mes souvenirs sont conformes. Tes propos dans un mail t'ont conduit à traité le fait que ta pièce personnelle était emplie de moult objet te donnant la faculté de t'occuper à ta guise de tout animal que tu eus déniché. _

Le tout dit à grande vitesse avec un très grand sourire. Je l'observe. Il a gardé son espèce de masque d'impassibilité mais je sais d'avance qu'il n'a compris qu'un quart de ce que j'ai dit. Il m'aurait déjà frappé sinon, enfin je pense. 1 à 0 pour moi ! Ah ah ! Je souris intérieurement en le voyant plisser les yeux. Tu as beau être intelligent, avoir appris très rapidement les bases du français et avoir un niveau en français bien plus élevé que le miens en japonais, là c'est trop dur pour toi.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas menti herbivore.

\- Toi avoir menti sur le chat et j'ai dit rien….

C'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je le dise. Et puis ça valait le coup de voir Kyoya écarquiller les yeux, détourner le regard comme si il était gêner d'avoir été pris en train de mentir et me dire :

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde herbivore.

Et de le voir partir. Je sens tout de même la tension qui s'était installée disparaître, je me rends compte d'ailleurs que je devais être dans une sorte d'apnée puisque mes genoux me lâche et que je tombe à terre, reprenant tranquillement un rythme cardiaque normal. Tout ça pour un chat…

Bon ! Je crois que je vais aller dormir moi, le décalage horaire me rattrape, et puis j'ai eu ma dose d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça sera plus calme demain. Bizarrement j'ai le sentiment que non. Enfin si déjà j'arrive à détendre l'atmosphère avec Kyoya se sera pas mal, je le voyais plus ouvert quand même, je pensais que ça passerait mieux.

Juste avant d'éteindre la lumière et de partir chercher le sommeil je décide de me faire un début de liste des choses dont il ne faut pas que je parle avec lui : sa chambre et les animaux, les employés qui passent tous les jours, l'état de la maison aussi je suppose, et enfin autre suppositions : ses parents. C'est déjà pas mal je trouve, pourtant je sens qu'elle va très vite augmenter cette liste.

La fatigue devait être beaucoup plus présente que je ne le pensais puisque je m'endors d'un seul coup, partant dans un rêve remplie de chat avec Kyoya au milieu complètement gaga d'eux, moi en train de préparer des hamburgers tout en flottant dans les airs avec bob l'éponge, ainsi que ma famille en train de danser la salsa en arrière-plan et mes amis en train de passer le balais.

* * *

**Hibari *menaçant*** : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit en français sale écrivaine dépravée ?

**Himlia*sifflotant*** : J'en sais rien je suis trop débile pour comprendre ce que j'écris.

***mouche qui passe en faisant un looping***

**Himlia :** Quoi ? Un problème ?

**Fûta :** Hibari est parti, il a dit quelque chose comme quoi il n'avait rien à faire avec quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que toi.

**Himlia :** Eh, dis pas ça en souriant toi !

**Fûta :** Ah désolé, Himlia est partie pleurer dans un coin, mettez lui des review ça lui remontera le morale et je pourrais revoir Kalia ! Arrivederci !


	4. Rencontre avec un ananas

Bon autant commencer par ça, je m'excuse d'avance du temps de sortie pour ce chapitre mais en même temps j'ai mes raisons : j'ai eu un décès dans ma famille proche. Ça n'a pas été évident puisque c'est tombé pendant les vacances, juste au moment où j'avais planifié la plupart de mes sorties pour mes fic. Merci de votre compréhension pour ce retard.

Sinon à propose de ce chapitre, il y a plus de flashback qu'autre chose mais ça me faisait rire de l'écrire. Kalia monte dans l'estime de mon petit Hibari dans ce chapitre ! Comment ça se fait ? Eh bien lisez pour savoir !

/!\ Important : Quand c'est en italique les personnages parlent en français, sinon c'est du japonais. Les fautes quand Kalia parle sont toujours volontaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Cher journal intime –que j'ai décidé de commencer à écrire pour rire quand je serai déprimée tellement mes premières journées au Japon son incroyable (bon et mauvais sens du terme)- aujourd'hui j'ai cru que j'allais mourir… Comme Kyoya me l'avait dit la veille, il a décidé de m'emmener au temple de la ville après sa journée. La mienne s'étant plutôt bien passée d'ailleurs, j'ai rencontré Kyoshi le vitrier, il est très sympa, il m'a appris deux trois truc à faire quand une fenêtre est brisée et on a fait une partie de cartes. Apparemment il avait moins de travail que d'habitude. Plus rien ne m'étonne dans cette maison._

_Bref Kyoya était passé me chercher et malgré le silence omniprésent sur le chemin l'ambiance était assez détendue. On ne peut pas dire que je sois très bruyante et il a déjà dû le remarquer. C'est peut-être un de nos points commun tient, aimer le silence, bon je suis certainement pas aussi atteinte que lui pour ça. Maintenant que j'y pense c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il l'énerve, il est assez bruyant… Enfin bon, le frigidaire (je l'appelle comme je veux d'abord ! (c'est pas comme s'il allait tomber sur ce journal intime (enfin j'espère (j'aime les parenthèses (mouahahah) mais faut que je me calme) sinon ça craint) après tout pourquoi il fouillerait dans ma chambre ?) et puis ça lui va bien !) m'avait fait quelques explications sur le temple et je suis partie voir le tout moi-même._

_J'ai honte mais j'ai eu peur d'un écureuil sortant d'un buisson pendant ma petite visite… Je vais garder ça pour moi longtemps je pense…_

_Bon il est temps que je parle de l'élément essentiel de cette journée. Ah ah ! Tu es pressé hein ?! Espèce de journal ! Eh bien figure-toi qu-» _

A rire des âneries que j'écrivais tard dans la nuit dans ce cahier mon crayon finit par tomber doucement par terre, de manière presque inaudible. Je me levais discrètement de mon lit pour aller le récupérer, et alors que je le récupérais en me baissant j'entendis des bruits de pas rapide en direction de ma chambre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe, enfin si mes réflexes d'auto-défense –dut aux récurrentes attaques amicales de mon frère- me permirent de me protéger au moins le visage, qu'un objet non identifiable traversait ma porte en me frôlant le dessus de la tête. Il me faut 15 bonnes secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agit de Kyoya qui m'a à nouveau agressé à coup de lancer de tonfa –maintenant joliment planté dans le mur derrière moi- pour une raison inconnue.

\- Omnivore.

J'ai gagné en grade ? Ça s'est produit quand ? Et pourquoi ? Whaouh ! Je suis contente ! Mais euh, sinon c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Fais encore du bruit pendant mon sommeil et je te mordrais à mort, interdiction ou non de te faire du mal.

\- _Hein ? Quoi ? _je me reprend en réalisant que mon cerveau était repassé en mode français sous le choc. Mon crayon qui tomber ça réveil toi ?

Une magnifique aura noire l'entoura et je décidais de fermer ma gueule pour une fois, attendant gentiment qu'il parte. Ce qu'il ne fit qu'après avoir rajouté –c'est qu'il est causant quand il se réveille !- sur un ton glacial :

\- Ne crois pas que tu peux tout te permettre avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

…

Ah. Mon cerveau s'est déconnecté le temps de comprendre l'information. C'est donc ça ma monté en grade sur son échelle alimentaire, j'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'exceptionnelle en faisant _ça._

*Flash-back*

Je me remettais de mon coup de frayeur dû à un mignon petit écureuil sorti d'un beau buisson. Oui je sais c'est ridicule mais Kyoya m'a dit que, comme pour beaucoup de temples au Japon, une légende est liée à cet endroit. Cette dernière raconterait qu'un esprit y habite et qu'il utilise les animaux passant près du temple pour communiquer avec nous les humains…. Et j'ai horreur du surnaturel, je ne supporte pas ça, j'ai une peur bleue de tout ce qui peut entourer le surnaturel…. Brrr…

Bref je m'éloignais lentement du gentil, petit, mignon et j'espère inoffensif et non possédé par je ne sais quelle légende, de l'écureuil quand j'entendis quelqu'un parler au loin.

\- Tiens si ce n'est pas mon alouette favorite.

Intriguer par ce qui se passait je me déplaçais discrètement vers l'origine de cette voix inconnue pour mes oreilles.

\- Que fais-tu ici ananas herbivore ?

Ca par contre aucun doute sur l'origine de la voix, c'est mon correspondant. Une alouette? Lui ? Pourquoi ? Toujours discrètement –du moins de mon point de vue- je me calais dans un coin pour voir la scène. Kyoya se trouvait en position d'attaque face à un homme à l'allure étrange et à une attitude pas très rassurante. Il est temps que je rencontre d'autres personnes parce que je vais finir par croire que cette ville est remplie que de fou furieux… Eh ?! Il l'a sortie d'où sa fourchette géante l'autre? Ah non merde je crois que c'est un trident en fait.

\- Je me baladais dans le coin, mais je te renvoie la question mon petit Hibari.

Il a un sacré sourire hypocrite celui-là.

\- Kufufu~

Et un rire de merde. S'il ne paraissait pas aussi menaçant j'aurais rigolé ouvertement. Sérieusement qui pouvait bien vouloir une telle coiffure ? Très bon surnom que tu as trouvé là Kyoya, très bon surnom.

\- Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas. répondit ce dernier avec hargne.

Plisse pas trop les yeux tu vas plus rien voir ! Je regardais leur affrontement par le regard qui avait commencé, puis comme par magie ils disparurent de ma vue. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'ils avaient démarré leur combat, si je ne les voyais plus c'était juste parce qu'ils allaient à une vitesse surhumaine à mes yeux.

N'ayant rien de plus à faire pour le moment, je m'asseyais dans l'herbe à une distance que j'estimais suffisante pour être en sécurité pour observer le combat. Pas tous les jours que je vois ce genre de chose.

Il me faut quelques minutes avant que mes yeux ne s'habituent à la vitesse des deux combattants. J'avais l'impression d'être à un match de tennis tellement ils se déplaçaient vite : gauche, droite, gauche, droite… Bonjour le torticolis si ça continuais trop longtemps.

Une idée stupide germa d'un coup dans mon esprit. Je me saisis d'un caillou par terre et souris. Qui vais-je réussir à toucher ? Eh, eh mon correspondant ou l'ananas ? Oui mon esprit à la con ! Je relève le défi ! Je toucherai l'un des deux avec un lancer de caillou !

Pendant que je discutais avec mon esprit et que je me concentrais, l'ananas prit la parole tout en continuant à se battre :

\- Et qui est donc cette jeune fille que tu accompagnes et qui regarde si intensément des cailloux depuis deux bonnes minutes ?

Ghh… Grillée… Mais il a pas compris ce que je voulais faire avec ! Mouahahah !

Etant curieuse j'attendis la réponse de mon correspondant. Celle-ci ne vint jamais, à moins qu'un coup de tonfas dans le ventre de l'autre mec soit une réponse. Ce coup ne sembla que renforcer « l'ananas herbivore » dans sa volonté de savoir qui j'étais :

\- Kufufu~ Je sais, c'est ta petite amie et tu as honte de le dire.

Là pour le coup j'ai à peu près la même réaction que Kyoya, j'écarquille les yeux–en moins prononcé quand même- et mets quelques secondes avant de me reprendre. Kyoya lui mit à peine une seconde à se ressaisir mais ce fut suffisant pour l'autre, l'homme étrange eut le temps de porter un coup à son épaule, le faisant grimacer.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais ça me plaît pas vraiment d'être prise pour la petite-amie de mon frigidaire carnivore de correspondant. Oui je vous l'accorde il est bien foutu, mais en dehors de ça… Pas mon genre du tout.

Je repris mes cailloux choisis avec précaution alors que mon correspondant contre-attaquait. Ok, première tentative. Mets tes talents en action Kalia ! Prise en compte du vent ok, anticipation des mouvements de la cible ok, angle de tir ok, choix de la force pour le tir ok. Et je tire ! Ca va l'atteindre c'est sûr !

Ou pas… Je n'aurais pas pu viser plus à côté, c'est passé littéralement au-dessus des deux adversaires et en plus du côté de Kyoya… J'avais oublié que je visais très très mal…. Je ne me décourage pas pour autant et me saisis d'une autre de mes munitions et l'envoie. Raté. Encore une fois ! Raté. Encore une fois ! Raté. Encore une fois ! Raté.

Je finis par envoyer une véritable pluie de cailloux sur les deux, qui bien entendu avaient remarqué mon petit manège depuis un moment maintenant.

Alors que je préparais mon ultime et dernier tir la patience de Kyoya atteignit sa limite. Il gronda avec puissance accompagné d'une belle et magnifique –oh ironie quand tu nous tiens !- aura noire :

\- Herbivore.

Je sursaute à l'entente de sa voix et perds ma dernière chance d'atteindre ma cible en lançant au hasard. Le caillou part donc dans une direction aléatoire et sous mes yeux de poisson frit il ricoche contre plusieurs obstacles avant d'attendre ma cible ! Headshot ! En pleine tête ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier de joie :

\- _Youhou ! Je suis trop forte ! Tout était calculé bien sûr !_

Je riais alors que l'homme bizarre faisait un pas vers moi. Mon correspondant lui ne bougea pas d'un poil, se contentant de regarder ce qui se passait, tonfas toujours en main au cas où.

Je finis tout de même par redescendre sur terre et me crisper en me rendant compte que l'ananas se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je recule d'un pas en souriant – sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace. L'homme prit la parole alors qu'une jolie aura, digne de celle de Kyoya tout à l'heure, émanait de lui :

\- Contrairement à ton petit-ami je n'ai aucun scrupule à frapper les femmes.

\- C'est pas mon petit-ami !

\- Peu importe tu me déranges.

Une veine apparut sur son front tandis que je reculais encore. Oh Dieu aide-moi je suis innocente… Ou alors bouge tes fesses Kyoya ! Correspondant indigne ! C'est si intéressant que ça de me voir en danger ?! Je remettrais toute la faute sur toi s'il m'arrive quelque chose !

En reculant mon pied rencontra une racine qui me dit basculer sur les fesses, je blêmis en voyant l'autre sourire sinistrement et qui était maintenant à moins d'un mètre de moi. Dans un élan d'espoir –ou de désespoir allez savoir- je tentais une diversion :

\- Oh ! Regarder chat ! tentais-je donc en montrant du doigt un endroit vide d'animal.

Mais ça ne fonctionna pas, ou du moins pas sur la bonne personne. Oui, Kyoya avait regardé –à retenir. Je profitais par contre de l'instant « elle croit vraiment que ça va fonctionner » qui passait dans les yeux du manieur de fourchette géante pour me relever et tenter de m'enfuir. Tenter… Le mec dangereux m'avait attrapé le poignet immédiatement. Ok, technique de chien battu !

Je tournais donc la tête vers lui, les yeux larmoyants, l'expression la plus désespérée, mignonne et à faire craquer la plupart des gens normaux. D'habitude personne n'y résiste !

\- Ne crois pas m'attendrir avec ça.

J'avais zappé, avec une coiffure pareille impossible qu'il soit une personne normale.

\- _J'aurais essayé_. boudais-je. Pourquoi tu énervé pour le caillou ? Cela pas être beaucoup !

Je tentais de me libérer le poignet, mais avec ma force exceptionnelle je ne m'étais même pas dégagé d'un millimètre.

\- J'ai besoin d'une raison supplémentaire ?

Bien sûr que oui ! Qui irait attaquer une pauvre étrangère qui a juste lancé un malheureux caillou sur quelqu'un… Bon d'accord il y a eu beaucoup d'essais avant, mais quand même ! Et je rêve où Kyoya est en train de nourrir un oiseau pendant que je me fais agresser ?!

Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Cet enfoiré a renforcé sa poigne ! Pitié que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! Je sais pas me battre moi ! Je sais que me planquer après avoir fait une connerie !

Je lance un appel à l'aide par les yeux à la seule autre personne présente, mon correspondant, qui choisit de royalement m'ignorer. Il peut aller se faire voir pour je lui fasse à manger ce soir… Enfin si je survis jusque-là.

Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi le souvenir d'une discussion avec ma sœur me revint en mémoire d'un coup :

_« Si un jour tu te fais agresser, fais croire que tu es terrifiée et que tu ne sais pas te défendre, et quand tu sens que c'est bon: bam ! Tu frappes là où ça fait mal. »_

Oh Juliette je t'aime, si tu étais là je te ferais un câlin. Bon. Est-ce que je me fais agresser ? Ca je crois qu'il y a pas doute à avoir. Est-ce que j'ai l'air terrifié et sans défense ? J'en ai même pas l'air je le suis. Donc… Eh, eh… retiens ton sourire Kalia.

Je fis semblant encore quelques secondes de vouloir me défaire de sa poigne et de m'enfuir, de manière à ce que j'ai une ouverture suffisante qui me permettrait à coup sûr de porter « le » coup.

\- Kufufu~ Tu es pathétique comme fille. Tellement faible.

Maintenant !

…

\- _Plus efficace que ce que je pensais._ murmurais-je pour moi-même.

\- Petite peste. geignit l'homme ananas avec une voix aiguë en se tenant ses parties.

Ah ! Il bouge encore ! Un réflexe étrange me pousse à prendre une poignée de cailloux et à lui lancer sur la tête. Je me précipite ensuite vers les escaliers, près de là où se trouve Kyoya… qui me regarde encore mais bizarrement. Je ne m'y attarde pas et lui dit juste avant de dévaler les escaliers :

\- Je rentre.

Il me regarde vaguement et hoche la tête. Alors que je suis arrivée à environ la moitié de l'escalier je jette un regard en haut et remonte. L'homme bizarre s'était remis debout mais souffrait clairement encore, juste pour me venger et un peu par sadisme je lui criais :

\- Qui maintenant est pathétique hein ? Se battre faire par une fille toi est nul !

Puis je redescendis à toute vitesse, un lancer de fourchette géante –oups de trident désolé- me frôla et j'accélérais encore. J'ignorais que je pouvais courir aussi vite.

* Fin du flash-back*

Je soupirais, peut-être que me prise de tête avec Kyoya pour le repas avait aussi joué dans ma monter en garde. Il semblait déjà hésiter sur la façon de m'appeler à ce moment-là. En plus je l'ai littéralement nargué avec ça.

*Flash-back (et oui un autre !)*

\- Nous avions accord Lemaitre Kalia.

\- Ravie que tu souvenir mon nom. Et toi te débrouiller, tu m'as abandonné tout à l'heure.

\- Personne n'a à intervenir dans un de mes combats.

C'est qu'il devient causant quand le sujet de conversation est la nourriture. Je croisais les bras et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

Une minute, deux minutes, cinq minutes passèrent sans que l'un de nous bouge. Ta correspondante est têtue et rancunière à haut point, pas de bol pour toi Kyoya. Je sentais la colère monter en lui, il bouillonnait, son regard devint de plus en plus dur et les jointures de ses mains devinrent blanches tellement il les serrerait.

\- Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas le droit de te mordre à mort.

Un ange passa au-dessus de ma tête. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il en reste au stade de l'intimidation avec moi. Non parce que faut dire ce qui est, quand je vois comment il se bat avec tout ce qui bouge et tout ce que j'ai déjà fait et découvert de sa vie privée en deux malheureux jours ben… je pense que j'aurais dû me faire frapper au moins une fois. En tout cas c'est une bonne chose à savoir.

Je décidais donc de jouer la carte de la provocation histoire de bien enfoncer le clou. Je partis donc sans dire un mot dans la cuisine, j'eus l'impression que Kyoya était satisfait, il pensait sûrement avoir gagné. Je ricanais, eh non je vais pas t'obéir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, _mon_ repas était prêt. Un bon steak bien saignant pour le narguer encore plus.

\- Tu as du cran.

Décidant de l'ignorer – après tout toutes mes actions sont sans risque face à lui- je finis de manger tranquillement. En tout cas je crois que si Kyoya avait la possibilité d'exaucer un souhait juste là ce serait de pouvoir tuer par le regard. Non mais oh ! Je vais rester un mois entier ici, j'ai pas l'intention de me laisser marcher sur les pieds, encore moins si je sais que je risque rien. Enfin j'imagine que si je pousse le bouchon trop long il craquera quand même. Quoi qu'il en soit : La guerre est déclarée Kyoya !

*Fin du flash-back*

Maintenant que j'y repense je me demande comment il a fait pour manger, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bruits étranges venant de la cuisine après m'être enfermé dans ma chambre. La seule chose que j'avais pu voir de lui après ça était quand je suis allée me laver, je l'avais rapidement aperçu dans le salon en train de faire des lancers de couteaux sur un ananas. Je veux bien que deux personnes ne s'aiment pas mais là ça va loin quand même. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé entre eux… Et aussi pourquoi je ne me suis pas rendue compte que Kyoya avait un gros grain.

Je retournais le plus discrètement possible dans mon lit et sortit le petit carnet que j'avais commencé la veille -celui des sujets à éviter- dans lequel je rajoutais : homme à la coiffure ananas. Puis je pris une autre page pour y mettre en titre « Points faibles » et y écrire : chat et nourriture. Ca pourra sûrement m'aider à un moment ou un autre. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !

Je rangeais ensuite le carnet pour récupérer mon nouveau journal intime que je finis d'écrire pour aujourd'hui. Une fois fait j'éteignis la lumière et m'endormie. Je ne me doutais pas un instant que le lendemain je retrouverais la cuisine dévastée au point que du riz soit collé au plafond, qu'une poêle soit complètement foutue – tordue et d'une couleur étrangement très noire- et que la moitié des courses que j'avais faites dans la journée est finies carbonisées et à la poubelle. Vengeance ou maladresse habituelle ? Aucune idée. Je sens que je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines, et dire que ça ne fait que deux jours que je suis là… Mais dans qu'elle galère j'ai été me mettre moi ?

* * *

**Himlia :** Pfiou ça c'est fait !

**Tsunayoshi :** Dis, le caractère de Kalia est bien inspiré du tien ?

**Himlia :** Ah, euh ouai… Pourquoi ?

**Mukuro :** Donc c'est comme si c'est toi qui m'avais frappé alors…

**Himlia :** Hein ? Ah mais non ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là Tsuna ?

**Tsunayoshi * pars* :** Je m'en vais, je te laisse en tête à tête avec Mukuro.

**Himlia *larmoyante* :** Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!

**Mukuro *sort son trident* :** Je vais me venger sur toi.

**Himlia *s'enfuit* :** Je suis innocente ! Je suis qu'une auteure en manque de review ! D'ailleurs plus j'en aurais plus y a de chance que je survive alors lâchez-vous. Et toi va-t'en ! Tu devrais honte de t'en prendre aux femmes !

**Mukuro :** Kufufu~


	5. Hibird espèce de traître !

Bon bon bon… Honte à moi et mes sorties pire qu'irrégulière… C'est vraiment de pire en pire, mais je vous promets qu'un jour vous aurez aussi la suite des enquêtes ! Mais pour le moment je suis sur cette fic et une autre sur laquelle je me suis dit : prends des chapitres d'avance avant de publier (donc vous allez attendre un peu avant de la voir).

Sinon qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire d'intéressant ? J'ai 18 ans ! Ok ça intéresse personne… Je vais plutôt parler review alors : Je vous répondrais à tous à présent promis ! Je comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai oublié de le faire avant, j'ai un sacré problème de mémoire ces derniers temps je crois.

Bref, un chapitre qui s'est écrit tout seul, sauf un petit bout sur lequel j'ai mis un mois, finalement c'est le temps de le taper sur le pc qui a mis le plus de temps (cause de fainéantise). Enfin bref, il est assez long et j'espère avoir réussi à donner l'effet que je voulais. Mais je vais me taire et vous laisser lire. Aller bonne lecture !

Bailaa : Merci pour ton commentaire :D J'adore les chats *^* du coup j'avais fais le pari que j'arriverais à en caser un. J'ai bien rigolé à la création de ce chapitre aussi, j'espère que ça va ta plaire autant. Oh, j'ai eu mon bac au fait ^^ sans mention mais je l'ai eu. Merci de ta compassion x) j'espère que toi aussi tu l'as eu.

/!\ Rappel : Quand c'est en italique les personnages parlent en français. Les fautes de Kalia et Kyoya quand ils parlent dans leur langue non maternelle (Ca se dit ?) sont volontaires.

* * *

Cela va bientôt faire une semaine que je suis au Japon –je vais aller au collège dans deux jours d'ailleurs- et aussi étonnant que ça puisse être, vu mes premiers jours ici, une petite routine s'est déjà mise en place.

Je me lève souvent assez tard puisque je récupère encore du décalage horaire, et que je suis aussi une grosse dormeuse qui aime son lit mais chut ! Je passe le peu de matinée qu'il me reste à ne rien faire. L'après-midi j'aide Asako dans son travail si elle est là, sinon je sympathise avec le ou les ouvriers qui défilent tous les jours et qui en profitent pour m'apprendre deux trois trucs. Je sors un peu, en général vers 17heures, pour me balader ou acheter certaines choses avant de rentrer et d'attendre le retour de Kyoya. On repart presque dès qu'il arrive et il m'emmène voir un lieu ou bâtiment de la région et on rentre. On discute très peu, même pendant les repas, honnêtement ça ne me dérange pas du tout. On passe ensuite la soirée chacun de notre côté et on recommence au début.

Je n'ai pas rajouté de point faible ou de sujet à éviter depuis l'incident « homme dangereux à la coiffure étrange et armé d'une fourchette géante ». Ah si ! Hibird ! En tant que point faible. C'est un petit oiseau tout jaune qui, ça je lui accorde, est vraiment trop mignon ! Apparemment il l'a récupéré lors d'un combat et l'oiseau est resté avec lui.

En parlant de la petite bête, elle venait de d'entrer dans le salon où j'étais en train de discuter avec l'électricien et me tournais autour en pépiant.

\- Il semblerait qu'il vous aime bien. fit remarquer gentiment l'homme.

Je le regardais légèrement surprise, c'était la première fois qu'Hibird se comportait de cette manière avec moi.

\- Dirait il veut me montrer une chose.

\- Suivez-le alors. Si c'est Hibari-san qui l'envoi c'est dans votre intérêt.

\- Heu…

-C'est sûrement mieux pour vous de le suivre. réexpliqua-t-il.

\- Ah d'accord ! Vous avez raison. Je suivre vais Hibird.

Sur ce je saluais l'électricien et me mis à suivre tranquillement la boule jaune, qui semblait effectivement vouloir me guider quelque part.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte Hibird accélérait. A tel point que je me retrouvais à devoir courir derrière lui pour pouvoir le suivre.

\- Hibird attend !

Voilà que je cause à un oiseau moi. Je ne sais même pas où je vais ! En plus il ralentit même pas !

Il accélérait plus qu'autre chose en fait. N'étant pas endurante je commençais à fatiguer et un foutu point de côté pointait le bout de son nez. Je suis sûre que je vais le perdre de vue si je ralentis alors tant pis je maintiens la cadence et fais abstraction de la douleur dans ma poitrine.

Je commence tout de même à me demander où m'emmène l'oiseau. C'est une forêt que je vois au loin ? Et c'est moi ou le terrain devient de plus en plus pentu ? Whoo whoo whoo ! Il m'embarque où le piaf là ?

Epuisée par la course je finis par me prendre les pieds dans une racine qui ressortait, m'étalant donc dans toute ma splendeur la tête la première par terre. En relevant la tête je remarquais que Hibird avait disparu.

Foutue bestiole. Je suis complètement paumée maintenant, en plus je suis tellement crevée d'avoir couru que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir sur place… Bon aller, on se reprend Kalia !

Je me relève, encore légèrement sonnée par ma chute, le monde me donne l'impression de tourner avant de se stabiliser. Le tout c'est maintenant de voir si je peux retrouver Hibird.

Au bout de cinq minutes je dois me rendre à l'évidence : déjà je ne le retrouverais jamais, mais en plus je vais certainement devoir faire un séjour forcé ici. Ben voyons, fallait bien qu'il m'arrive un truc ! C'était trop calme ! Je sais que je suis malchanceuse mais là je crois que je bats des records ! En plus j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines pour aujourd'hui, que ça ne fait même que commencer.

Un frisson me traversa, mais de quoi ? De peur, de froid ou d'autre chose ? J'entrepris de continuer un peu ma marche dans la forêt dans laquelle j'étais. Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité je remarquais que je tournais en rond.

\- _Je suis déjà passée devant ce buisson non ? Kyaaah ! C'était quoi ce bruit ?! Ok. On se calme… J'y arrive pas !_

La panique commençait à me gagner. J'avais pourtant marché constamment devant moi pour éviter ça ! Ma marche s'accéléra inconsciemment.

Puis d'un seul coup, comme par magie -que je qualifierais de noir dans cette situation- la nuit tomba. Je me stoppais, pas un rayon de lune n'était présent, j'étais dans le noir total, me rendant soudainement aveugle.

Je nourrirais plus jamais Hibird… Plus important ! Comment je fais pour sortir de là moi ?! Eh mais j'ai un portable ! Ok… Pas de réseau mais ça je m'y attendais. Bon au moins j'ai l'option lampe torche.

J'allumais donc cette dernière, regardais devant moi, la reteignis et :

\- _Kyahah !_

Me mis à courir dans tous les sens. Dans le noir. Essayant de fuir cette… chose ! C'était quoi d'ailleurs ce truc ?! Non en fait je veux pas savoir. Help !

Je fus arrêtée de force par ce que je supposais un arbre – vu la dureté- que je m'étais pris en pleine poire

De la lumière traversa enfin, me laissant voir quelques ombres ainsi que le zombie que j'avais vu tout à l'heure.

…

Je sens toutes mes forces me quitter à la vue complète du mort-vivant. Il y a un œil qui pendouille dans le vide, une partie de son visage écorché, quelques doigts manquants, des habits en lambeaux et couvert de sang, je peux même voir un bout d'os de sa jambe.

Il se rapproche de moi avec un sourire de fou affamé prêt à me manger. Je tente de bouger pour m'enfuir, mais mon corps à la con préfère me faire faire une chute de tension plutôt qu'une montée d'adrénaline. Avec un peu de chances je vais devenir tellement blanche qu'il va me prendre pour une de ses semblables… Même si j'ignorais jusqu'ici que les zombies existaient, à moins que je sois en plein rêve ou dans un gros délire.

Je me pince pour être sûre que ce n'est pas un rêve. Ce n'en est pas un. Dommage. Mais ça a au moins l'avantage de réveiller mon corps, alors que le mort-vivant est à quelques pas de moi, je m'enfuis enfin.

Je le sème assez rapidement malgré les quelques branches que je me suis pris au passage. A bout de souffle, je tombe à genoux. J'ai des petites écorchures sur tout le corps qui me font souffrir, ça plus ma situation me donne envie de pleurer. J'étais même étonné que ce ne soit pas encore le cas.

Un vent fort commence à souffler, amenant avec lui une bonne quantité de bruits étranges et peu rassurants, dont une espèce de rire très étrange et trrrès effrayant.

Un autre coup de vent passa, il me fit frissonner de toutes parts. Sentant comme une vague présence dans mon dos je tourne la tête au ralenti pour voir derrière moi afin d'observer un homme – du moins ça y ressemblait si on oublie sa transparence- qui flotte dans les airs.

\- _Un fantôme_… murmurai-je avant de crier. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !_

\- Mou, tu es mignonne. Dommage que tu ne sois pas un homme, mais on peut peut-être s'amuse ensemble quand même.

Un long frisson de dégoût, cette fois j'en suis sûre, me traverse. Ce fantôme est particulièrement laid et repoussant avec sa coiffure iroquoise, ses lunettes de soleil, ses vêtements à froufrou et surtout cette manière de se dandiner en levant les petits doigts !

-Voiii ! Crevons cette gamine !

Un hoquet de surprise sortit de ma bouche et je tournais la tête à toute vitesse sur ma gauche où un autre fantôme était apparu, celui-ci a des longs cheveux et agite une épée en face de lui.

Je me relevais, pour reculer doucement dans une autre direction que celle des deux êtres fantomatiques, quand j'entendis un rire différent de celui de tout à l'heure juste à côté de mon oreille. Je déglutis et osais lever la tête pour en voir un autre.

\- Ushishi, depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux filles espèce d'homo travesti pervers.

Celui-là avait une frange lui tombant jusque sur les yeux, un sourire digne du chat Cheshire et jouait avec des couteaux à la forme étrange.

\- Mais regarde elle est tellement mignonne Bel-chan.

Ok, je sais pas si je dois bien prendre le fait qu'un fantôme gay me trouve mignonne…

Je reculais en voyant que l'autre pervers travesti s'approchait de moi, traversant par la même occasion ledit Bel-chan.

\- Non, c'est juste une paysanne laide et sans intérêt.

Bam… Ca a beau être des fantômes ça fait quand même mal à entendre.

\- VOII ! On s'en tape ! On la bute et on s'tire !

\- Ushishishi je suis d'accord avec le poisson pas frais bruyant.

\- Mou ! D'accord mais je récupère son corps.

\- Qui tu traites de poisson pas frais crétin de génie !

Cette fois mon corps ne me lâche pas et je profite de leur début de dispute pour m'enfuir comme je peux malgré l'obscurité.

\- Sale gamine, reviens là que je te découpe en petit morceau.

-_ Kyaahhh ! Non ! Pas ça ! Pitié que quelqu'un m'aide !_

Et puis d'abord qui reviendrait gentiment après avoir entendu ça ?! Je cours de toutes mes forces mais les fantômes me suivent sans difficulté, il semble même faire exprès de me laisser courir pour que je me m'épuise toute seule. Des rires de toutes sortes m'arrivent à nouveau de tous les côtés de la forêt. J'essaie de me boucher les oreilles pour ne plus les entendre et me concentrer à courir, mais rien à faire je continue de les entendre. Je suis à bout de forces. Je me cogne à nouveau contre quelque chose, de rebondissant ce coup-ci, et tombe dans une espèce de flaque gluante et collante. Je tente de me dégager mais rien à faire, je panique un peu plus en voyant les spectres complètement timbrés se rapprocher. Je réalise d'un coup ma situation :

\- _Je suis dans des fils d'araignée géante…_

Je vais mourir c'est sûr… Je relève la tête pour tomber en tête à tête avec la propriétaire des fameux fils, celle-ci faisant au moins la taille d'un éléphant. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. C'est pas une mauvaise option non ? Au moins je ne sentirai pas quand elle me mangera ou que les spectres me découperont en morceaux… Sauf s'ils attendent que je me réveille pour me tuer ou que le travesti décide de finalement me garder en vie rien que pour lui pour me faire je ne sais quoi… Finalement je vais essayer de m'en sortir je crois.

\- Ushishi, Margarita a attrapé la paysanne.

\- Voi ! C'est quoi ce nom de merde ?

\- Mah, Squa-chan calme toi. Et puis Margarita est un très beau prénom, tu ne trouves pas ? se dandina celui à lunettes.

\- Beau mon cul ! Je parie que c'est ce foutu prince qui l'a trouvé !

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient –encore une fois- je tentais de m'extraire de la toile dans laquelle je m'étais empêtrée. Par je ne sais quel miracle – la chance me serait-elle revenue ?- je réussis.

Je détalais comme un lapin pour être sûr de m'éloigner le plus vite et le plus loin possible de la zone où j'étais.

Le noir total retomba presque immédiatement que je me sentis suffisamment loin des tarés. De nouveau aveugle, j'arrive à trouver par tâtons un arbre au pied duquel je m'assis pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de calme. Pas simple quand on sait qu'on a des fantômes sanguinaires, avec en option une araignée géante amie avec eux, à ses trousses. Un cauchemar, voilà c'est ça, je suis en plein cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. Le temps passe et je me résigne enfin, ce n'est pas un cauchemar mais un véritable enfer dans lequel je suis, je me serais réveillée depuis bien longtemps si c'était un rêve.

Me recroquevillant sur moi-même pour me réchauffer un peu, j'essaie en même temps de reprendre un peu de force. Depuis quand je me sens si gelée ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis coincée ici ? Bonnes questions.

Il se passe quelques minutes ou bien quelques heures, je n'en sais rien, je n'ai plus la notion du temps et l'absence de la lune ne m'aide pas, quoi qu'il en soit le temps passe sans que rien ne se passe et sans que le moindre bruit ne perce. A cause de cela je sursaute violemment en sentant un mouvement à ma droite. Est-ce que j'utilise encore ma lampe de téléphone ? Je n'ai pas spécialement un bon souvenir du premier coup. Je sens quelque chose me frôler la jambe, cela suffit à me retirer toute hésitation, j'allume ma lampe en quatrième vitesse, me laissant ainsi découvrir un petit écureuil tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

La petite bête semble surprise mais elle se laisse prendre dans mes bras quand je la saisis. C'est peut-être stupide mais je fais « ami-ami » avec et m'apaise un peu. Je joue un peu avec ou beaucoup puisque ma lampe téléphone s'éteignit. Inquiète, je me jette dessus assez rapidement pour le voir en train de s'éteindre : plus de batterie. Retour au noir complet. Je sers le petit écureuil dans mes bras, un peu trop fort d'ailleurs puisqu'il couine sous la pression. M'excusant par une petite caresse, je relâche un peu mon emprise sur lui. Un silence de mort s'installe. Noté l'ironie puisque des fantômes se baladent actuellement dans la forêt et sont à ma recherche pour une raison que m'est inconnu… C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi ils s'en prennent à moi ?

D'un seul coup je sens une tonne de petits trucs me grimper dessus, je touche vaguement pour tenter de savoir ce que cela peut bien être. Quelques secondes après la nuit s'éclaircit un peu, me permettant ainsi de profiter de la magnifique vue d'une marée d'insectes me grimpant dessus.

Prise de dégoût je me dépêche de me relever, l'écureuil toujours dans mes bras, et de me secouer afin d'enlever ce qui me restait dessus.

\- Beurk.

Heureusement que ça ne me dégoûte pas trop les insectes sinon j'aurais encore crié. Superbe manière de se faire repérer au passage.

Je décide de bouger afin de m'éloigner un peu de la marée d'insectes qui m'entoure désormais –j'ai jamais été aussi contente de porter des chaussures fermées. Prudemment, les nerfs à vif de peur de retomber sur toutes ces « choses », je progresse dans l'obscurité de la forêt dans l'espoir d'en sortir enfin. Finalement, plus j'avance plus le silence ambiant me semble oppressant, c'est presque trop calme par rapport à avant, c'est même stressant.

J'ignore pendant combien de temps encore j'ai marché dans cette ambiance mais une chose est sûre, la fatigue, la faim et la soif commençait à me tirailler, sans parler que la faible lumière à laquelle j'avais le droit faisait que je n'arrêtais pas de m'écorcher de partout en marchant. Ces écorchures me donnaient une désagréable sensation de brûlure. Cette situation me donne l'impression d'étouffer. Je veux rentrer. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici déjà ?

La réponse apparut littéralement devant mes yeux :

\- _Hibird ! Reviens ici sale traître !_

Je me mets à courir après l'oiseau traitre. Noisette saute de mes bras- oui je viens de lui trouver un nom- mais continue de me suivre. Les bruits reviennent en forces et je m'efforce de les ignorer, je garde les yeux rivés sur ce foutu piaf. Retrouvant miraculeusement des forces je parviens à le rattraper et à le saisir dans mes mains.

\- _Je te tiens !_

Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse comme par magie dans un léger nuage de fumée indigo. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux à cela et relève la tête afin de le chercher du regard. C'est là que je remarque que je suis dans une petite plaine où il fait un peu plus clair que dans la forêt.

Sans prévenir tous les bruits s'arrêtent une fois de plus, même le vent s'est arrêté, plus rien, un silence total. Le stress remonte en flèche en moi. Quelque chose va arriver j'en suis sûr.

Le silence se brisa dans un cri bestial qui résonna dans toute la forêt.

\- VOIIII ! On t'a enfin retrouvé petite merde !

Oh non pas eux par pitié. Je perds toute couleur en une seconde. Finalement rencontrer l'esprit du temple de Namimori ne me semble plus une mauvaise idée.

\- Ushishishi, vas-y Margarita, attrape la paysanne !

Sur ce je vis arriver les trois fantômes sur le dos de l'araignée géante apparemment nommé Margarita. Euh… D'ailleurs, je rêve où les yeux de celle-ci servent de projecteurs ? Dans un sens avec tout ce que je viens de voir c'est plus qu'un détail.

Un bruit de détonation suivi d'une forte chaleur me parvint, me retournant pour en savoir la raison je pus observer plusieurs magnifiques colonnes de flammes apparues de nulle part. Terrorisée, tremblante, je tombe à terre. Un cri inhumain retentit ensuite à ma droite suivi d'un cri de surprise particulièrement désagréable venant d'un certain fantôme.

\- Oh mais c'est Ronaldo ! Je pensais que c'était le requin de Squa-chan qui l'avait mangé et que c'est pour ça que je ne le retrouvais plus dans ma chambre froide.

\- Voi, crétin de travesti ! Je lui donne certainement pas tes foutus cadavres à bouffer. Je lui fais pas manger n'importe quoi.

\- Gwararwah !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Ronaldo, même si tu as un peu pourri maintenant que tu es sorti de ma chambre froide.

Cherchant encore une fois à m'enfuir loin des deux fantômes qui s'engueulaient et discutaient avec le zombie de tout à l'heure – l'autre grattait le ventre de Margarita qui visiblement appréciait beaucoup.- je tentais la marche en crabe. C'était sans compter ces saloperies de chauve-souris qui me rasèrent la tête et que me firent pousser un cri de surprise, ramenant ainsi l'attention de toutes les choses présentes sur moi.

\- Shishi. La paysanne a encore essayé de partir. Margarita go ! Lance toile !

L'araignée cracha une toile gigantesque que je ne pus éviter et qui me projeta contre un arbre derrière moi, auquel je me retrouvais donc collée. Légèrement sonnée par l'impact de ma tête contre l'écorce de l'arbre, mon degré de panique grimpe encore d'un niveau quand je réalise que les branches dudit arbre bougent.

Foutue, je suis foutue. Aucune chance que je m'en sorte. Personne n'est là et personne ne viendra pour m'aider. Je suis résignée. Décédé pour avoir suivi un oiseau, quoi de plus ridicule ? D'autres colonnes de flamme surgissent, entourant l'arbre où je suis coincée. Les fantômes, l'araignée et le zombie les traversent sans subir ne serait-ce qu'un seul dégât, ils se rapprochent doucement mais je peux sentir leur envie de meurtre grandissante.

A bout de nerfs j'éclate dans un cri de détresse et fonds en larmes, toute la tension de la journée ressortait d'un coup. Désespérée je voulus tenter un dernier appel à l'aide, mais à peine eus-je la bouche ouverte qu'une main inconnue se posa dessus. Comme un souffle à peine audible j'entendis la nouvelle personne dire d'un ton amusé et sadique juste à côté de mon oreille.

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

C'est comme si je me gelais sur place. Vengeance ? Je suis au Japon depuis moins d'une semaine, qui pourrait vouloir se venger de moi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus qu'il continue sur un ton plus ennuyé, voir contrarier.

\- Oya, mon alouette t'a déjà retrouvé, dommage je pensais te traumatiser encore un peu, c'était tellement amusant de te voir ainsi. Tu as de la chance. Kufufu~ mais ne crois pas que je vais oublier ce que tu m'as fait juste avec ça.

Juste après qu'il eut fini de parler tout disparut dans un immense brouillard de la même couleur que pour HIbird tout à l'heure. La forêt, les flammes, le zombie, Margarita, les trois fantômes, tout ! Il ne reste plus que Noisette, que je croyais enfuie, à quelques mètres de moi et qui me regarde.

Regardant un peu plus autour de moi je remarque que je suis sur un plateau vide d'arbre dans la montagne. Il fait nuit mais maintenant la lune est haute et clairement visible, me permettant de voir correctement et sans difficulté.

Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Je n'ai quand même pas rêvé tout ça ? Non c'est juste impossible. Noisette est là et mes blessures sont aussi bien présentes. Mais alors quoi ? Une hallucination ? Une illusion ? A un tel niveau ? A moins que je ne devienne folle.

Dans un état second et à terre, je ne sens pas immédiatement la main qui s'est posée sur mon épaule droite.

\- Omnivore.

Je sursaute à l'entente de la voie de mon correspondant que je remarque enfin. Je me retourne de façon à pouvoir le voir, il semble avoir couru et paraît en colère. Il me dévisage puis m'observe dans mon ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Cette question fit remonter la boule de stress qui s'était formée en moi. Je fonds en larmes pour la deuxième fois de la journée mais cette fois devant Kyoya. Je sens Noisette poser ses petites pattes sur mes jambes, je prends l'écureuil dans mes bras comme pour me rassurer que c'est bien fini.

\- _Je- C'est- Suivis Hibird. _Je tentais vainement d'expliquer tout en pleurant, mais encore trop sous le choc rien de compréhensible ne put sortir d'autant plus que je parlais en français. _Et la forêt- Noir- Zombie- poursuivie par Margarita- et-et._

\- Stop herbivore qui a du cran. Je ne comprends rien. Calme-toi.

J'essaye de reprendre contenance mais je n'y arrive absolument pas. Des sanglots revenaient toujours dès que je pensais enfin y arriver. Toutes mes micros blessures me faisaient mal et n'arrangeaient en rien la situation. Voyant cela Kyoya soupira et reprit la parole après avoir mis un genou à terre pour être à ma hauteur.

\- _Tu as dit que tu as suivi Hibird ?_

Relevant la tête je plonge mon regard dans celui de Kyoya qui d'ailleurs semblait surprit. Je le remerciais mentalement d'être passé lui aussi au français, mais sentant que je n'arriverai toujours pas à parler correctement je ne pus que hocher la tête.

\- _Il a été toujours avec moi aujourd'hui._

Cette fois c'est moi qui suis surprise. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre c'est bien que j'ai commencé par suivre Hibird avant d'arriver ici. D'ailleurs l'électricien l'a aussi vu ! Là je comprends définitivement lus rien et je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à y réfléchir actuellement.

Il dut remarquer ma confusion car il n'insista pas, se contentant de soupirer.

\- _On rentre, est il minuit passé, tu expliques demain. Quand tu seras calmée. Tu peux marcher ?_

J'ai beau être à bout de forces je ne veux pas paraître plus pitoyable que je ne le suis déjà. Ignorant donc la douleur dans mes jambes je me redresse pour hocher une nouvelle fois la tête.

Il continue de me fixer. Quoi ? Il y a un autre problème ? Je finis par remarquer que c'est en fait mes bras qu'il fixe, ou plutôt ce que j'ai dans les bras : Noisette. Devinant sa question muette je resserre ma prise autour de l'animal et arrive enfin à sortir une phrase correcte :

\- _On le ramène ! C'est le seul à avoir été gentil avec moi aujourd'hui._

Je te laisserai pas le choix ! Je le ramène peu importe ce que tu me diras.

Ma détermination et peut-être aussi son faible pour les animaux mignons durent le faire céder puisqu'il se mit en route sans rien dire. Ce qui se traduit souvent par une autorisation quand ça vient de lui.

Alors que je pensais que le retour allait se faire dans le calme, quand sommes arrivés presque au pied de la montagne, il me demanda :

\- _Tu as déjà été sur moto ?_

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser la question.

\- _Non._

Il se contente de soupirer et de continuer sa marche. Je me demande quelle heure il peut bien être, tout est tellement silencieux. On atteint finalement la ville, mes yeux ont de plus en plus lourd je dois faire un effort considérable pour rester éveillée. Je comprends enfin la raison la question de mon correspondant, celui-ci s'est arrêté devant une moto –que je suppose la sienne- et me tend un casque que je mis sans poser de questions. Je coince Noisette dans ma poche de manteau pendant qu'il s'installe.

\- _Monte et accroche-toi à ma taille._

Je lui obéis et on démarre. On roule un bon petit moment avant d'apercevoir sa maison. Je m'étais vraiment beaucoup éloignée en suivant Hibird –si c'était bien lui- sans m'en rendre compte, vu la distance j'avais bien dû courir une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver dans cette montagne maudite.

Une fois arrivé je me sens un peu gêné, ne sachant pas du tout ce que je suis censé faire. Est-ce que je dois lui donner une explication maintenant ou…

\- _Tu vas à arriver dormir ? _me coupa-t-il dans mes pensées d'un ton ironique.

Bon au moins j'avais ma réponse : les explications attendraient demain. Mais j'étais vraiment crevée autant physiquement que psychologiquement, alors le petit sourire narquois et l'ironie étaient de trop. Enervée je répondis par une pique :

\- Bien sûr, moi je n'ai pas besoin d'une animalerie autour de moi pour y arriver.

Le visage de Kyoya se ferma d'un coup et il me fusilla du regard… Un peu trop même, j'ai l'impression que je lui ai rappelée quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû. J'allais partir quand il rajouta d'un ton amer :

\- Tu mens plutôt bien.

Je déglutie et me fige. Il est repassé au japonais. Ca sentait mauvais. Sur quoi je lui avais menti déjà ? Ne voyant pas je ne pus lui répondre que très intelligemment :

\- _Hein ?_

\- J'ai conservé tous nos échanges par mail.

\- _Oh…_

Oh ! Oh merde… Il parle de ce mensonge-là ! Un sourire très très crispé fleurit sur mon visage et je détournais les yeux. En même temps c'était évident qu'il vérifiait, moi aussi j'ai tout conservé.

\- Je… plus souviens ! Désolé fatiguer vraiment suis. Je dormir vais.

Houlà ça devait pas être très japonais ça. Sur ce je fuis vers ma chambre aussi vite qu'un bip-bip lancé à pleine vitesse. Kyoya ne me suis pas mais je le sais parfaitement : demain je serai dans la merde.

La putain de grosse merde.

* * *

**Himlia :** Pouah ! Plus long que les derniers pour me faire pardonner ! Je suis complètement paumée sur les temps que j'utilise… je sais pas si ça se voit.

**Mukuro :** Kufufu~ j'aime beaucoup plus ce chapitre, je vois surtout que tu as retenu la leçon.

**Belphégor :** Depuis quand on est mort nous ? Pour qui tu te prends à décider de la mort d'un prince, stupide auteure.

**Himlia :** Mais tu es pas réellement mort voyons.

**Fran :** C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, et d'ailleurs vous êtes juste un prince déchu sempaï. Et pourquoi je ne suis pas apparu moi ?

**Himlia :** J'ai pris ceux qui me paraissait les plus effrayants ou dégoutants…

**Xanxux *sors ses flingues* :** Je suis pas assez effrayant c'est ça ?

**Himlia *va se planquer sous le tapis* :** Euh… Review ?

**Belphégor *sors ses couteaux*:** Je vais vous aider boss, viens aussi espèce de grenouille je vais m'occuper de ton cas en même temps.

**Fran :** Vous pensez vraiment que je vais venir ? Je vais plutôt dire au revoir à tout le monde. Bye les gens.

**Mukuro :** Kufufu~


End file.
